candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Glazed Grove
- | characters = Freddie | champion = Raging Royalty | new = N/A | released = August 7, 2014 | difficulty = Medium | previous = Taffy Tropics | next = Fizzy Falls }} Glazed Grove is the 44th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the second episode of World Eight. This episode was released on August 7, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Raging Royalty. Story Before episode: Tiffi is dressed up as a princess and meets a red candy frog named Freddie. He is very hungry. After episode: Tiffi gave and fed him red jelly beans to make the frog strong and chubby. New things *No new features are added. Guide Levels *Easiest level: Level 636 *Hardest level: Level 646 Glazed Grove contains levels 636-650. This episode breaks the trend of having a medium amount of ingredient levels that has been running since Cherry Chateau, a low amount of candy order levels and having no cake bombs. This episode also continues the trend of having no timed levels and having moves levels. Even though it has some easy levels, it is considered harder than the previous episode, Taffy Tropics. It has four hard levels, 638, 639, 647, 650, and two very hard levels, 646 and 649. There are 6 jelly levels , 5 candy order levels , 3 ingredient levels , and 1 moves level . Gallery Grazed Grove background.png|Meet the frog Frogmiddle.png|I will give the frog a new look. Frogafter.png|Sweet! I have become chubbier and muscular! Level636 Reality.png|Level 636 - |link=Level 636 Level637 Reality.png|Level 637 - |link=Level 637 Level639.jpg|Level 638 - |link=Level 638 Level639 Reality.png|Level 639 - |link=Level 639 Level640 Reality.png|Level 640 - |link=Level 640 Level641 Reality.png|Level 641 - |link=Level 641 Level642 Reality.png|Level 642 - |link=Level 642 Level 643 Reality.png|Level 643 - |link=Level 643 Level644 Reality.png|Level 644 - |link=Level 644 Level645 Reality.png|Level 645 - |link=Level 645 Level646 Reality.png|Level 646 - |link=Level 646 Level647 Reality.png|Level 647 - |link=Level 647 Level648 Reality.png|Level 648 - |link=Level 648 Level 649 Reality.png|Level 649 - |link=Level 649 Level650 Reality.png|Level 650 - |link=Level 650 Glazed Grove Map.png|Map on Facebook Champ44.png|Champion title Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *The story seems to be based on Princess and the Frog. *This is the 1st episode which there was no text in the story. *When the episode was first released, there was a translation error. There was no text in the story, and the "Next" Button was not translated (Nästa means Next in Swedish). In addition, the episode name was also not translated to other languages. *Cake bombs make a return in this episode after last appearing in Gummy Gardens (level 584). *Candy Orders which require special candy combinations make a return in this episode after last appearing in Sticky Savannah (level 543). *This is the first episode since Cherry Chateau to have more than 3 candy order levels. *This episode breaks the trend of having a medium amount of ingredient levels and a low amount of candy order levels. *This is the 2nd episode in a row to have moves level types but no timed levels. *All three ingredient levels in this episode (levels 637, 644, and 645) incorporate stuck zones in their designs. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes as they are absent once again. *This episode's path is very similar to that of Meringue Moor. *The fact that the episode mascot is a frog is slightly misleading, as only the first 2 levels have one. *This episode continues the trend of no Jelly levels to be an episode finale and levels that end in 0 are not Jelly levels. *This episode breaks the trend of having all levels ending with 50 being Jelly levels. *Level 648 is the only jelly level in this episode without any single jellies. Category:World Eight Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Medium episodes Category:Reality episodes